The Iron Men
by Straight Edge Assassin
Summary: No real good summary . Just read and enjoy .


The Plauge of the 21st century . Anyone over the age of 16 is either dead or an Stranger . A savage , flesh eating , monster . Well , except for me and my father. I couldnt belive it . While my mother killed both my siblings , my father and me got away . Goddamn , tought times staring out , until we hit the National Guard base in Sweetwater . There ,my genuies of a dad , was able to fit about 3 inchs of steel plates behind 2 BD( bomb disposal suits) plus Keevlar and Dragon's Skin armor . But as good as things were , the times got worse . The surviving childern attacked us repeatedly , the Strangers were attacking every other day , plus our rations were near gone . But as fate would have it , the Glenn's would surivive ... But did I say were we would ?

* * *

-June 15 , 2015 . 13:05 ( 1:05 ) pm -

As I stepped outside of the buliding , I see a kid , no younger than 9 dart across a dirt road . ' Fuck ... Another scout . ' Ever since my father came up with this suit , we have been know as Iron Men , because the weapons that were used against us would bounce off , we were regarded as immortrals . But that didnt stop them for attack us every moring . " Oi , dad . We got 'nother scout 'ere ." Just then a bigger figure in a suit like mine is at my side " Bloody 'ell . Oh ya , happy birthday son " He says handing me a brown paper bag . When I open it , I see 3 tins of Copehangen Straight and 2 bags of Levi Garrett Chewing tobacco . " D'ank ya dad . God fucking 'ell . Why did god decide to fuck us over ? " , " What do ya mean ? " He says in a deep southern accent " I mean , look at this shit ! Kids getting eaten , and attack'n each other . When they should be home playing vida game and eating with d'er parents . " , " I dont know so . Lets get an move on . I aint feeling to swell . Damn food poisening .

- 4 hours later -

As me and my dad are walking , we come across an open street , with an bell tower at the end . " I dont like this . To much ope ground .. " I say looking at my father who fasioned a sword outta a bumper . " True . Get ready " He says , at that I pull out from my duffle bag a Springfield 1903 30-06 " Ready " I say loading a fresh round into the chamber . As we walk out into the open , I start to scan the field , then I see movement to the left . When I turn I see a very diesead Father , with boils and cracking skin all over . " Fuck .. "

- In the Tower -

Inside the tower resided 5 survivers . Two females , and 3 males . One of which is named Jack Lawson . A calm , and colleted kid . He had the same idea as the Iron Men , to build a BD suit . Though not as nearly as strong as the guys outside . They group had just finished their make shift lunch when a load thunderclap sound came from out side . " Fuck .. Jack get the fuck up here now . " Said a another , younger kid named Troy . " What is it ? " The fithteen year old says getting to the look out . " Its .. the Iron Men .. " Troy says with a scared tone . " You got to be .. " Jack says , positioning his high powered rifle's cross hairs over the smaller Iron Man's face plate and exhaling .

- Outside - I had just destroyed the skull of the father in one shot . " Good shot .. " Thats all I hear before I am on my ass " Tristan ! " My father yells coming to my side " What the fuck ? " I say dumbfounded . When I open my eyes , I see that my face plate had a huge dent in it . " God Damn .. " I say sitting up and immedently looking at the tower . " Up there ! " I say taking cover " They cant priece this armor Tristan . Rush them and Ill cover you ! " Dad says taking aim with an ole fashiond M14 and firing 3 rounds as I run up to a door to the tower . " Knock knock , MOTHERFUCKER " I say kicking down the door only to be met by an swinging stick to the chest " Ha .. " I start to laugh at the futile defence . When I step in , a boy about 14 rushes me and knocks my rifle from my hand and swings a machete to my head , which bounces off . " Bad call .. " I say kicking him in the knee and taking hte blade away , then in one fluid motion I take his head off . " One down . " I say walking up the steps and being met with the sight of a group of kids ranging from 6 to 14 " Shit . " I say noticing how scared of me they were . Then a kid with a rifle comes up along with 2 other kids , a girl and another guy , both with swords . " Hell ... Hey calm down .. " I say trying to defuse the matter " We wont listen to your tricks , your infected .. " The boy says rushing me and swinging , but I catch the blade and knee him in the face , taking the sword away . " I'm not .. " Then he attacks again , but this time instead of blocking , I stab him straight thought the stomach and let him fall " Told ya I dont wanna do this . " I say before stomping his head , crushing his skull . Then the kid with the rifle fires , knocking me off my feet and down the steps . When I recover , I see the girl starts to try to stab me , as I try to block her attack , she is blown off by a shot to the chest . When I look at the door I see my father standing there , barrel of his gun smoking . " Hey boy , take your rifle back ." He says picking me up and handing my Springfield back to me . " D'anks . Now what about the fucker with the gun ? " , " Leave him . We got to get 'cross Henry Street Bridge 'fore sudown . "

- Three Hours later - As we get to the bridge , I hear movement behind us . When we spin around , I see the kid from earlier , with the rifle slung around his back , and him carrying the girl . " Oi dad , what should we do ? " , " I dont known .. " He says shocked that the kid followed us " Hey , whatcha doin 'ere kid ? " , " I need help .. " He says before collapsing . As I walk over to him , I see the girl is still alive but losing alot of blood . " Goddamnit dad . What happend to clean kills ? Now we got to dress her .. " He sighs and walks over and picks the girl up . " Okay , I will . Get the boy . " As he says that I pick the kid up , then I notice he looks like he is the same age as me . " We should set up camp here " Dad says.

* * *

- Equestria , 12:00 pm - Twilight Sparkle was attempting her lastest expriment with magic . Princess Celestia had requested her to attempt to open a portal to another universe . The reason , to test Twilight . But with all great triumphs come great an utter disaster . And this was one of those cases . In her haste to impress her mentor , she cause a large explosion . But not in the tree house , but in the Everfree Forest ...


End file.
